


my favorite doll

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman is so seriously effed up, Inspired by a fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Inspired off ‘99%’ by RiddlePanda, read that first or this won’t make sense
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [99%](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774177) by [RiddlePanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda). 



If Cartman had to pick between all of his beloved toys....

He would have to say Polly Prissypants.

But he also did love to play with....

Kyle. One of his victims and guests for the tea party.

Oh, Polly had slept for far longer than the others did, but she would need her rest before the party.

So Cartman left her, and focused on getting everyone ready.

Polly was a lot prettier with her makeup done.

In fact, he had just finished fixing her up when one of the others finally awakened.

At least he had someone else to play with, and then some more.....

Before his favorite doll would have her turn.

“Cartman! What the fuck!?”

Speaking of.....

Aw, she must be so confused!

.....maybe he should remind her of her place.

“Polly! I’m so glad you finally woke up! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t ever. The others have been up a lot longer than you.”

She didn’t seem to like that.

And the way she spoke.....

It was so unlike her.

Well, she obviously wasn’t getting off with it.

He only hit her as a warning.

A warning not to push him.

“Now Polly, look what you made me do! I smeared your make-up. But…you should know better that ladies such as yourself don’t cuss like that. Especially around me.”

She was lucky he needed to tend to Peter then.

Very lucky.....


	2. Chapter 2

Why did people have to interfere with his playtime?

Jimmy would be fine, and Kenny.....

Well, he probably wouldn’t be missed.

Either way, Cartman had to go see his beloved toys again.

To let them know that he wasn’t about to lose them again.

“Don’t take another step Cartman.”

Polly.....

Why.....

Why would she do this?

After all the trouble he went through to get her back?

“We’ve been over this Polly. I’ve already killed you once. I won’t kill you again.”

She wouldn’t drop it.

“I’m not fucking Polly! I’m Kyle!”

She was acting out again, doing it on purpose to upset him.

And he was ashamed to admit that it was working.

“Polly…please. I know you don’t want to do this. You wanted us to be together forever. And now we can. The others are alive again. You’re alive again. Polly, put down the gun.”

He moved forward, and she pulled the trigger.

Okay, now he was getting angry.

“Polly, you’re in so much trouble right now. But if you give me that gun, I’ll go easy on you with your punishment.”

He wouldn’t go as far as the bat, if she would only do as she’s told.

“Cartman, st-stay back. I don’t want to kill you.”

Oh, she didn’t understand.

She doesn’t really want to do this, she’s scared and confused.

He only wants to help his doll.

“You can’t kill me Polly. If you do…you’ll die too. After all, you all are a part of me. Remember? You can’t exist without me.”

She fired another shot.

He offered an easier punishment....

But now she was really in for it.

“Cartman… Eric… please just stay there.”

It was no use, she wouldn’t listen.

She had convinced herself not to listen anymore.

But....

There was always the others.

They would help....

Right?

“You’ll all be punished for not stopping Polly. You’re my friends. Stop her before she-”


	3. Chapter 3

The memories were still there.

Kyle was haunted by nightmares every night.

Of waking up tied to a chair.

Being hit, slapped, punched, beaten with a bat for not following the playtime rules.

Sometimes it was like he could still feel the makeup on his face.

The nightmare didn’t end just because he was gone for good.

The makeup can be washed off.

The cuts and bruises can heal.

But.....

The memories don’t leave.

The nightmares don’t go away.

He never forgets.

It replays in his mind.

There’s still a long way to go.

And Kyle knows he’s not even close.

No closer away from....

Being Cartman’s favorite doll.


End file.
